Many kitchens include counter space to allow for the preparation of foods and drinks within the confines of the kitchen. In many kitchens the countertop space is limited and efficient use of space is a necessity. Further, a user may prefer to reduce a cluttered look on the countertops. Appliances that are used frequently, such as a coffee maker, are regularly stored on the kitchen counter space. The appliances that are stored on the countertops are often stored on countertops underneath overhanging cupboards. When a user desires to use the appliance, often times the appliance must be slid from underneath the cupboards in order to utilize all the functions of the appliance.
Over the years, different coffee makers have been implemented to create distinct brews of tea and coffee. These coffee makers have been utilized to brew larger quantities or multiple cups of a beverage. With the frequent use of these beverage makers, they're often found stored on the counter top of a kitchen. More recently, single serve beverage makers have been implemented to brew a single serving of tea or coffee, for example. These beverage makers may utilize a beverage package in the form of a capsule, pod, or bag. With the advent of the single serve beverage maker it has become desirable to store and display the single serve beverage packages on the kitchen countertop near the beverage maker. Further, it may be desirable to store the single serve beverage packages near the beverage maker without using up additional counter space.